Taking Chances
Taking Chances,'' en español Arriesgándose'', es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Preggers. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original le pertenece a Platinum Weird pero se presentó la versión que fue popularizada por Celine Dion. Contexto de la canción Fue cantada por Rachel Berry cuando audicionó para el musical escolar donde Sandy Ryerson y Sue Sylvester eran los jurados. El objetivo de Sandy y Sue con esto era destruir al Glee Club al llevarse a su mas talentoso miembro, Rachel, para que no pudieran ganar en las Seccionales ni en las Regionales. Letra Rachel: Don't know much about your life Don't know much about your world but Don't want to be alone tonight On this planet they call earth. You don't know about my past And I don't have a future figured out And maybe this is going too fast And maybe it's not meant to last But what do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say? I just want to start again (Rachel: I just want to star again) Maybe you can show me how to try Maybe you could take me in (Rachel: Maybe you could take me in) Somewhere underneath your skin What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say? And I had my heart beaten down But I always come back for more, yeah There's nothing but love to pull you up When you're lying down on the floor there So talk to me, talk to me Like lovers do Yeah walk with me, walk with me Like lovers do Like lovers do What do you say to taking chances? What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay What do you say? What do you say? Don't know much about your life, Don't know much about your world Recepción de la Crítica "Taking Chances" fue elogiada como el único gran número musical del episodio "Preggers". Tim Stack de Entertainment Weekly escribió que, aunque el baile del episodio fue "divertido", "Preggers" careció de "grandes momentos de canto", aparte de la interpretación de Rachel de "Taking Chances". Curiosidades * Al final de la secuencia, Sandy dice 'Wow' y Rachel responde diciendo '¿Qué sigue?', lo cual es el mismo diálogo que se ve al final del video de Celine Dion de esta canción. * La música de la versión original canción se escucha de fondo al final del episodio en el segmento de "El Rincón de Sue", dentro del noticiero de Rod Remington. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Imagen de portada del sencillo left|280px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Preggers Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de Celine Dion Categoría:Solos de Rachel